narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Raikiri
was genau ist jezt der Untschied Trungeta (Diskussion) 12:41, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Raikiri ist ein S-Rang Jutsu und Chidori ein A-Rang Jutsus! Wo genau jetzt der Unterschied ist, ist nicht bekannt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 14:48, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ganz oft (z.B. Chunin-Auswahl-Prüfung, Ende vom Kampf Sasuke vs Deidara) wird angedeutet, dass Chidori und Raikiri lediglich Beschreibungen derselben Kunst sind, die auf deren Eigenschaften (Zerschneiden, Klang) beruhen. Dies wird auch in den Schriften des Rin gesagt, in denen der Unterschied im Rang ebenfalls deutlich wird. Aber der kann auch an einer Überschätzung des Raikiri durch Legenden über das Zerschneiden eines Blitzes und den Kopierninja Kakashi liegen. Dass er 1000 Künste kopiert hat, kann ja auch gar nicht stimmen. PJGR (Diskussion) 19:54, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ein interessanter Anhaltspunkt. Raiton: Shiden wird in den Novels zwar ganz klar von Raikiri und Chidori abgegrenzt, doch auch hier wird der Klang hervorgehoben. In diesem Falle wird es als ein Geräusch von tausend Funken beschrieben. Es könnte also tatsächlich stimmen, dass die Unterscheidung lediglich in dem Rang (also auch dem Schwierigkeitsgrad) und dem Klang zu finden ist. Eigentlich ausreichend, um diese Jutsus voneinander abzugrenzen. Scary(Dissi) 22:51, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Verwendung mit/ohne Sharingan Ich hoffe, so einen Beitrag gibt es noch nicht... Ich habe ihn jedenfalls nicht gefunden. Dass Kakashi im Novel anscheinend meint, das Raikiri nicht mehr ohne Sharingan benutzen zu können, ist aus meiner Sicht kein Beweis, dass es sich beim Sharingan um ein notwendiges Kriterium zur Anwendung des Raikiris handelt. Im Folgenden werde ich zunächst zeigen, worauf sich diese Aussage aus meiner Sicht bezieht, und dann, warum ich den unmittelbaren Zusammenhang zum Sharingan nicht sehe. Schließlich erkläre ich dann, wie ich die Aussage aus dem Novel interpretieren würde. In einem Rückblick (könnte in Band 27 sein, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher) benutzt Kakashi das Raikiri/Chidori erstmalig auf einer Mission. Dort ist es noch unkontrolliert und unpräzise, was sich in Minatos Analyse als die Schwachstelle der Kunst herausstellt, die ja jedes Jutsu hat. Daher ist davon auszugehen, dass Kakashi (und Sasuke beim normalen Shinobi) es nur in Kombination mit dem Sharingan benutzt, um bei der Geschwindigkeit, die er mit dem Jutsu aufnimmt, präzise treffen zu können. Das ist aus meiner Sicht der eine und einzige Grund, aus dem er die beiden Techniken kombiniert. Man könnte entgegnen, dass die Kombination von Sharingan und Raikiri/Chidori daran liegt, dass sie (Sasuke und Kakashi) ihre beste Kunst nur benutzen, wenn sie ohnehin ernst machen, und dass sie in dieser Situation ("ernst machen") grundsätzlich mit Sharingan kämpfen. Dies würde sich darauf stützen, dass sie das Sharingan immer vor dem Raikiri/normalen Chidori aktivieren. Ich glaube zwar nicht daran, sondern wie gesagt an die zuvor genannte Erklärung, aber dagegen zu argumentieren wäre an dieser Stelle überflüssig. Denn beide Erklärungen unterstützen die These, für die ich hier argumentiere. Nach beiden Erklärungen ist das Sharingan nicht notwendig, um das Raikiri anzuwenden. Nebenbei, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Chidori und Raikiri die gleiche Kunst sind, und sieht, dass Sasuke Chidori-Variationen (z.B. Chidori Senbon gegen Deidara) ohne Sharingan benutzt, widerspricht dies auch der Annahme einer notwendigen Bedingung. Das Chidori/Raikiri ist von Kakashi erfunden worden, bevor er Obitos Sharingan erhalten hat. Insofern ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass das Raikiri eine davon weiterentwickelte Kunst mit Sharingan ist, eine Art Dou-Jutsu. Außerdem ähnelt es keiner anderen Sharingan-Kunst und entspricht keiner der ansonsten bekannten Fähigkeiten, zumal es nicht mit dem Mangekyu zusammenhängen kann (zu oft ohne Mangekyu und v.a. vor dessen Erweckung verwendet). Grundsätzlich ähnelt es keinem anderen Dou-Jutsu (Elementar-Jutsu in der Hand) und irgendein anderer Uchiha (mindestens Obito mit denselben Augen) sollte es anwenden können. Die Aussage im Novel bedeutet also nur, dass es zu riskant und unpräzise ist, das Raikiri ohne Sharingan anzuwenden. Außerdem ist es für den Autor wahrscheinlich eher eine Ausrede/ein Anlass zum Erfinden einer neuen Kunst für das Novel. Kurzum: Das Sharingan ist keine notwendige Bedingung zur Anwendung des Raikiri. PJGR (Diskussion) 19:49, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Vorweg: Nein, diesen Beitrag gibt es noch nicht, da die Novel-Informationen erst vor Kurzem hinzugefügt wurden. "Since I lost the Sharingan, I also lost the usage of Raikiri…" "For Raikiri, it’s because I had kinetic vision of the Sharingan. That’s why I could complete the jutsu." Diese Zitate stammen aus Kakashi Hiden, auf welche ich meine Behauptungen nun stützen werde. Da ich diese Novel-Infos hinzugefügt habe und mich hier auch um die Hiden kümmere, kannst du mit mir wohl am besten argumentieren. Übrigens freue ich mich, dass du anscheinend mitdenkst - ich bin keine Maschine, sondern auch nur ein Mensch. Doch nun zu deiner doch recht umfangreichen Ausführung: Du hast vollkommen recht - nur weil Kakashi behauptet, dass "er nach dem Verlust des Sharingans keine Verwendung mehr für das Raikiri hat", heißt das nicht, dass es auch ein Anwendungskriterium ist. Diesen Fakt kann ich dir nicht absprechen, doch solltest du auch folgendes bedenken: Welcher Shinobi möchte ein Jutsus benutzen/anwenden, welches er nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle hat? Denn Kakashi behauptet selbst, dass "er das Raikiri nur anwenden kann, da er durch das Sharingan die Bewegungen des Gegners bis ins kleinste Detail erkennen kann" Betrachtet man es von diesem Standpunkt aus, ist das Sharingan sehr wohl vonnöten, um Raikiri anwenden zu können, da, wie bereits erwähnt, Kakashi und jeder andere Shinobi kein Jutsu benutzen würde, welches nicht seine volle Kraft entfaltet. Kakashi hat also aus guten Gründen keine Verwendung mehr dafür. Das Sharingan ist keine '''notwendige Bedingung', jedoch sehr wohl nötig, um es vollständig ausführen zu können.'' Hier geht es also nicht um den Fakt an sich, sondern um meine Formulierung. "Um Raikiri anwenden zu können, ist das Sharingan vonnöten." So habe ich es auf der Seite beschrieben - falls du eine andere Formulierung findest, bin ich für alles offen. Meiner Meinung nach kommt es jedoch ganz darauf an, wie man "anwenden" definiert. Ob nun unvollständig oder vollständig - es muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, was ein Shinobi präferiert. Da wir hier davon ausgehen, dass der Unterscheidungsaspekt von Chidori und Raikiri der Rang ist, ist es sehr wohl möglich, dass Kakashi nach dem Erhalt des Sharingans sein Chidori perfektioniert hat und es Raikiri getauft hat. Für Chidori benötigen sowohl Sasuke als auch Kakashi kein Sharingan, weshalb ich persönlich die Chance sehe, hier eindeutig zwischen den Künsten zu unterscheiden - um Raikiri erfolgreich im Kampf nutzen zu können, ist das Sharingan notwendig, bei Chidori hingegen nicht. Natürlich könnten wir es weiterhin als ein und dasselbe Jutsu betrachten, doch wenn sich uns solche eine Chance bietet, sollten wir sie auch nutzen. Dass dieses Jutsu unterschiedliche Namen kann schließlich kein Zufall sein, sondern ist von Kishi so gewollt. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit "in der Lage sein" vielleicht den falschen Ausdruck gewählt habe - "keine Verwendung mehr haben/es nicht mehr erfolgreich anwenden können" wäre die bessere Variante gewesen. Doch dazu sind Diskussionsseiten ja da - 4 Augen sehen mehr als 2.^^ Zu guter Letzt noch ein Schlusswort: Ich glaube nicht, dass der Autor nach einer Ausrede für ein neues Jutsu gesucht hat. Dies begründet sich in folgenden Anhaltspunkten: Wäre dies wirklich seine Absicht gewesen, so hätte er es auffälliger insziniert. Kakashis Erklärung ist so aus dem Kontext und unauffällig, dass ich es beinahe überlesen hätte und sich mir auch erst beim zweiten Mal Lesen die Bedeutung dieser Textstelle erschlossen hat. Anhaltspunkt 2: In diesem Novel treten genug neue Jutsus auf, es gibt keinen Bedarf an neuen Kreationen. Kurzum: Das Sharingan ist keine notwendige Bedingung, jedoch notwendig, um es '''vollständig ausführen' zu können. Unpräzise oder unvollständig (s. Zitat) gibt es für Kakashi keinen Grund mehr, es anzuwenden, weshalb es davon absieht und es das Sharingan somit indirekt zu einer notwendigen Bedingung macht.'' Viele Grüße, Scary(Dissi) 22:51, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Da hast du vollkommen Recht! Danke, dass du so freundlich und vor allem offen darauf eingehst. Ich sehe ja auch ein, dass es aus Kakashis Sicht nicht mehr besonders klug ist, die Kunst anzuwenden. Minato hat ihm davon vor Erwerb des Sharingans ja auch abgeraten. Es ging nur um die Sache mit dem notwendigen Kriterium. Abgesehen davon würde ich sonst ja gegen Tatsachen aus dem Novel argumentieren, was vollkommen sinnlos wäre. Aber gut, dass du dich als Novel-Experte damit befasst! Das Zitat mit "kinetic vision" ist tatsächlich ausschlaggebend. Ich muss die auch unbedingt lesen, sobald es die auf Deutsch gibt ;-) PJGR (Diskussion) 23:58, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich habs mir grad mal angeschaut. "Risikofrei" ist eine sehr schöne Formulierung. Aber vielleicht denkst du nochmal über sowas wie "präzise" als Ergänzung nach? Das birgt ja nicht nur ein Risiko für ihn (und evtl. Verbündete), sonder kann halt auch daneben gehen. Das käme dann aus meiner Sicht besser durch, musst du aber am Ende wissen. Erneut: PJGR (Diskussion) 00:01, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :@PJGR: "Minato hat ihm davon vor Erwerb des Sharingans ja auch abgeraten." <- dies galt dem chidori, nicht raikiri. (nur so nebenbei kleine korrektur, ist hierfür nicht wirklich wichtig) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 08:18, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Damit es ganz exakt formuliert ist, habe ich nun auch "präzise" eingefügt - ich hoffe, dass die Formulierung nun für jeden hier ein Kompromiss ist.^^ Scary(Dissi) 20:37, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) minato meinte ja, das durch die benutzung des chidori eine art tunnelblick entsteht, da man in gerader linie auf den gegner zustürmen muss und man daher nur schlecht auf mögliche gegenreaktionen reagieren kann. der nachteil wurde ja durch das sharingan kompensiert, da man damit jede reaktion des gegners genauestens vorrausehen kann. und das raikiri ist ja einfach nur eine stärkere version des chidori, das daher wahrscheinlich genau derselben einschränkung unterliegt, was vermutlich auch der grund dafür ist, warum kakashi es nicht mehr einsetzt. irgendwann hat er ja mal gesagt, dass der einsatz des raikiri ihm mindestens ein viertel seines chakras kostet. und wenn ohne das sharingan nicht sicher gestellt ist, das die technik auch tatsächlich ihr ziel trifft, wäre das eine unglaubliche verschwendung. 87.164.74.74 08:57, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC)